


Logical Relaxation

by Tarnit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: As a brilliant pet under Shockwave's ownership, Perceptor can see all to well how negatively the pressures from Megatron's demands have affected his master. Unfortunately, the Decepticon scientist's own genius fails to realize this. Not to worry; Perceptor is here to care for his beloved master.





	Logical Relaxation

Perceptor stared at his master’s back from where he stood leaning in the doorway. Shockwave had been hunched over that desk for cycles now, not only heedless of his own care, but his pet’s as well. Primus, did Megatron know the weight this project had put on his subordinate’s shoulders? The elder scientist was not going to rest until it had been completed to 110% of his abilities! The red mech frowned. Fine then. He would look after his master’s needs if Shockwave would not. First step: relaxation.

Humming an idle tune, Perceptor seated himself across the workbench from the Decepticon, puttering about with his own datapad. Shockwave barely reacted to his presence. He suddenly ‘fumbled’ with his stylus, dropping it under the table. With a glance at the cyclops, who had not looked up, Perceptor slipped down to grab it. Beloved legs filled his vision as he crouched stealthily between them. With a quiet vent to center himself, he ran his hands up and down the inside of the purple thighs, kneading the metal lovingly.

The younger mech couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle as the body above him jerked in surprise. He wiggled his slim frame between Shockwave’s knees, arms hooked over each hip, sprawling over his master’s lap with a satisfied look on his face. “Hello, master.”   
"Perceptor? What are you-"   
"Sshhh," he cut Shockwave off with a quiet firmness, kissing the violet middle before him. "You have been working too hard, sir, allow me to remedy that."

Without waiting for permission, he began to lavish kisses around Shockwave’s lower frame. Across his belly, around each hip, and up and down each wonderful thigh Perceptor kissed and licked, glossa swirling over where his lips had worshiped. He could feel Shockwave squirming above him, underneath him, around him. A smirk tugged at the normally reserved scientist’s mouth. Perfect. His hands had not remained idle in this time, rubbing along Shockwave’s shins and calves, tracing his dexterous fingers along seam lines.

When the first moans escaped his master, Perceptor allowed his touches to grow more lewd in show. He arched his spine, rubbing himself into Shockwave as he sucked greedily on the thick cabling in the cyclops’ side. Groaning around it, his spark gave a pleased throb as a large hand covered his helm easily, stroking gently as words of encouragement were murmured from above.

Finally, finally, he allowed himself to touch the scalding interface panel that had remained surprisingly shut. Sucking on one edge, he ground his palm up the centre, hard. The hot metal snapped aside, almost pinching his glossa as it did so. Perceptor groaned again, deliberately loud and lustful as Shockwave’s ridged and tastefully decorated spike pressurized against his cheek. Nuzzling it, he traced the biolights with his nasal ridge, vents ghosting over it.

The hand on his helm tightened as Shockwave moaned hard and throaty. Curled over his desk, mono-opticked face buried in the crook of his other arm, he rocked his hips to get more of his pet’s delicious attentions. Perceptor was only too eager to please. Red arms draped languidly over the larger Decepticon’s thighs, rubbing at the flared hip seams as he nudged his way back down to the spike’s base. He nibbled lightly there, suckling at the junction between pelvic armour and the throbbing member. Blowing a cool vent over the wet and heated area, he dimmed his optics. Ever so gently, he licked up the underside, from base to head, only allowing the tip of his glossa to make contact.

Black hands momentarily fought to hold the heavier mech back, keeping his hips from bucking up while Perceptor teased him. With a small, husky chuckle, he pressed a reverent kiss to the dripping slit before wrapping his lips around the thick head. Pulling his body closer between Shockwave’s legs, he sucked. Denta carefully pushed the ridge under the head, rubbing pressure over the pulsing node there. Long moans and pleasured cries continued to roll from his master as Shockwave panted hard through his vents. Humming almost delicately around the head, the younger scientist relaxed his throat cabling to move further down, taking the delicious length deeper. He worked halfway down before bobbing his helm back up.

Denta grazing the slit, he sucked his way down again with a lewd moan. His hands continued to roll the thicker wiring under the violet armour as he took the sizeable length in entirely. Nose again nuzzling at his master, Perceptor flexed his throat cables internally, rolling them along Shockwave’s girth. The impressive dexterity was his master’s tipping point; Shockwave pushed against his hands’ hold to buck against the back of his throat. A hard cry of pleasure preceded the rush of transfluid that filled Perceptor’s throat and mouth with the unique tangy taste of his master.

Moaning, still suckling as he pulled back, the red scientist prolonged the overload as long as he could before Shockwave slumped, spent, over the table. With a pleased hum, he again kissed the spike lovingly. His hands caressed the purple legs, twitching with the excess charge they had, in part, channeled. Perceptor licked his lips, cleaning any drops of transfluid from them before giving the same attention to Shockwave. He cleaned the purple plating diligently, guiding the now depressurized spike back into its housing and closing the privacy panel once more. As he draped himself over Shockwave’s lap again, he could not hold back a hum as a steadying hand began to stroke his helm. A peek at the Decepticon’s field showed the other scientist to be far more at ease again. 

Perceptor let his microscope knobs twist happily in his version of a purr as Shockwave returned to his work. Every so often, that hand would wander down to stroke the pet’s helm or cup his cheek so Perceptor could nuzzle the palm. The once-Autobot dozed across the warm lap, very pleased indeed to assist his master in such a manner until the project was complete.


End file.
